Naming the Children
by elizabeethebumblebee
Summary: The inside story behind how Regulus and Isabella Black named each of their six children. Rated M just to be safe. Companion piece to Hogwarts and Nineteen Years Later. A/N I obviously don't own Harry Potter, I'm no J.K. Rowling. Just to make sure everyone realizes that.
1. Regulus Arcturus Black II

Isabelle Black nee Potter sat besides her husband Regulus Black six months pregnant. The healer had just told them that they were expecting a little boy.

The twenty-one year old long red haired, hazel eyed woman looked towards her forty year old husband while gripping his hand tightly. Her wedding ring shined from the light hitting it in their living room.

"We need a name for him Regulus, now that we know it is a boy" Isabelle spoke up.

"Will we be continuing on with my family tradition, you know after stars and constellations?" Regulus asked her with hope gleaming in his eyes.

"Of course, we are Black's after all" she said with a grin.

He sat there thinking for a few minutes, "How about Orion?"

Isabelle wrinkled her nose up with distaste, she couldn't see herself calling her son Orion, plus the baby didn't even kick.

"Are you Orion Black?" Isabelle asked her stomach, nope, no kick. "I don't think he's an Orion hunny."

"Leo?" Regulus asked, Isabelle shook her head no.

"Alphard?" he asked thinking about his uncle.

"Rigel?" he asked, even though he knew Isabelle would say no, and she did. She kept on shaking her head no.

"Then what do you think we should name our son then Isabelle?" Regulus asked getting annoyed with his wife.

"After you, of course. It's our first born son, and no one in your family has ever done it before… you were all named after other generations" Isabelle said staring at her husband.

"You want to name him Regulus?" he asked curiously, "Yes, he'd be the third Regulus on the family tree sweetie" said Isabelle happily, her grin widened as she felt a thud on her stomach.

"He kicked, Regulus! He kicked" Isabelle said with a huge grin on her face before Regulus placed his hand on her stomach and felt his unborn son kick.

_Three months later; 5 August 2002 _

After a thirteen hour labor with Harry, Ginny, Andromeda, Teddy and Sirius waiting, Regulus came stumbling out with a proud grin on his face.

"He's here! Come on," he said having the group, follow him to where his wife was waiting.

"Everyone we want you to meet Regulus Arcturus Black the II," said Isabelle sitting up in her bed with a proud grin on her face.

"Regulus" the group chimed, while Regulus pulled Harry and Ginny aside to ask them to be the godparents.


	2. Sirius James Black

Isabelle was happily five months pregnant with her second son, as her sister in law Ginny Potter was four months pregnant with her first child, hopefully a little boy.

"Hunny, I know his name" Isabelle said once she woke up from her nap, his name had come to her while she had been dreaming.

"What is it love?" asked Regulus as he was holding their son, Reggie.

"I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner! I want to name him after my father, and your brother- my godfather" she said with a sudden grin on her face.

"You want to name him after Sirius and James?" Regulus asked her, "You know that's probably what Harry is considering too."

"Yes, but he'll probably name our nephew James Sirius, as opposed to our son being Sirius James, they'll be a couple weeks apart and best buds" Isabelle said with an encouraging smile on her face.

Regulus thought about it before looking down at their son named after him in his arms, Sirius had always been the oldest, but now Reggie will be in return… "Alright, Sirius James Black it is."

Isabelle couldn't help but grin before she walked over to her husband and kissed him roughly on the lips, even with their son in his arms.

_Four months later; 18 June 2004 _

Andromeda had six year old Teddy Lupin beside her, as Sirius had the almost two year old Regulus on his lap, whilst Harry Potter and his eight month along wife Ginny, sat waiting.

Regulus had called the group to follow him to Isabelle and their newest son, Harry and Ginny had already knew about the name choice, the agreed to the idea, their son would James Sirius Potter, while Isabelle and Regulus's son would be Sirius James Black.

"Everyone this is Sirius, Sirius James Black" said Regulus grinning at his older brother.

"You named him after me?" Sirius asked with a huge grin on his face, like a little kid getting candy.

"Of course we did Padfoot," said Isabelle from her bed.

"Daddy is tha-at my bruder?" Regulus asked from his Uncle Sirius's arm.

"Yes sweetie, your little brother, Sirius."

"Like Un-cle Siri!"

"Exactly like him sweetie" said Isabelle with a smile on her face.


	3. Cassiopeia Lily and Leo Severus Black

Isabelle was heavily four months along, and larger than she had ever been before, especially at this time.

Ginny and Harry had just found out Ginny was pregnant again, except she was only two months along.

"I don't look four months, Regulus!" moaned Isabelle angrily. "I look like a cow" she said unhappily.

"You look beautiful Isabelle" said Regulus as their two sons; Regulus, three and a half and Sirius, One and half were playing on the floor together.

"You're just saying that Reg, so I don't make you sleep on the couch" Isabelle grumbled from where she was sitting.

"I still can't believe we're having twins!" Regulus said ecstatically, "I can't think of anyone else in the family who has had twins."

"Great, then I won't be naming our kids after them" swore Isabelle while she was looking at their sons.

Eight month along Isabelle and Regulus were sitting in the Healer's office while Sirius was babysitting the boys, she had her usual check up, due to the fact that with twins, they tend to come weeks earlier.

_A week later; 23 March 2006_

In Isabelle and Regulus's arm respectfully laid a baby each.

Isabelle held her dark haired son, that she knew would look so much like his brothers, and father, as well as uncle.

While, Regulus held his dark haired daughter that he knew would look so much like her mother, and probably grandmother when she got older.

"Cassiopeia Lily Black and Leo Severus Black"


	4. Gemma Nymphadora Black

Isabelle already knew she wanted to name her daughter Gemma, while Regulus wasn't completely sold on the name.

"Gemma is a star within the constellation, Corona Borealis, Regulus! And it is what I want to call our daughter," she swore at him.

He knew better than to get on the bad side of his eight and a half month pregnant wife.

"Alright Izzy, she has a name. Gemma Black" he said toward his wife, making her squeal happily before she leaned over and kissed him.

Ten year old, Teddy Lupin had just met his god sister, Lily Luna Potter two months ago, while Isabelle still had a couple of weeks left to go.

_Three weeks later; 26 February 2008_

"Regulus, call Andromeda here now!" Isabelle said excitedly as she watch her daughter's hair change from black, to red, to a strange yellow color, to a brief blue color, before finally settling on a bubblegum pink colour, that gave Isabelle flashbacks to Nymphadora Tonks.

"What is it, Regulus, Isabelle?" Fifty-five year old Andromeda Tonks asked while ten year old Teddy Lupin was with her. Andromeda's once brown hair now had spots of gray in it that made her look even more marvelous.

"I would like yours and Teddy's permission to give Gemma the middle name Nymphadora, she just a metamorphmagus, just like she was, and her hair is even a bubblegum pink colour as I remember her" said Isabelle with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Of course you may!" Andromeda said excitedly as Teddy just smiled wistfully at the pink haired baby.

"Gemma Nymphadora Black" said Regulus staring at his pink haired daughter.


	5. Lyra Cissa Black

"Narcissa saved Harry's life, I have to repay her" Isabelle said staring down her husband.

"By naming our daughter after her? She's not even name after a constellation!" Regulus spoke loudly.

Isabelle shook her head softly before giggling, "oh Regulus," she whispered as she laid her head on his shirtless chest.

"Draco, Astoria" Regulus said nervously in front of his cousin's son, who also happened to be his second cousin and wife as their son Scorpius played with his son Leo and his daughter Cassie.

"Isabelle has asked to make you the godparents of our unborn daughter," said Regulus while looking at the shock face of Draco Malfoy.

"Are you two absolutely certain?" Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass asked promptly.

"Yes, we are" Regulus said matter of factly.

"Well sure we will, we would be honored" Draco said before hugging Regulus tightly, surprising the older man.

_Three and a half months later; 1 May 2010_

Isabelle held her last child, that she and Regulus had named Lyra.

Lyra Cissa Black

"Draco, Astoria, Narcissa" Regulus said with a small grin on his face, as they looked at Isabelle in the bed and the baby in her arms.

"Draco and Astoria, I want you to meet your goddaughter; Lyra Cissa Black" said Isabelle while Astoria just cooed at the newborn baby.

"You remembered my childhood nickname after all these years?" Narcissa asked her cousin Regulus with a soft smile and tears in her eyes.

"Of course I did, Cissa" he said with a small smile.

"Oh thank you!" she said throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"It was actually Isabelle who wanted to name her after you, and name Draco godfather, she thought she owed you that much" said Regulus while he stared at his wife.

"You married a marvelous woman, Reggie, I always knew you would" she said smiling at the man.

"Yes, it just took me a bit of time" he chuckled softly before going over to hold his newborn daughter.


End file.
